


Under the Raindrops I Walked Away and Wept

by waddlingpenguin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddlingpenguin/pseuds/waddlingpenguin
Summary: Junmyeon was running away while Yixing has a problem of moving on.





	Under the Raindrops I Walked Away and Wept

**Author's Note:**

> This is short~ I'll post again soon.

It started with a tranquil rain shower, the grass swayed to the song of melancholia and nonchalance as the earth exhaled.

Junmyeon inhaled the scent of rain as it hit the ground―a proof that the earth breathes. It was unsettling… the scent but as the rain continued on falling seemingly, the unsettledness was washed over. A feeling of calmness overtook Junmyeon’s senses.

There he was under his umbrella, getting his feet wet on his slides as he dwelled on the feeling. He sighed then closed his eyes for a brief period of time as he continued on walking to the coffee shop just a few blocks away from his apartment.

Beijing China is a cauldron of rain drops and sun rays during summer, although it is hot and humid, 70% of the city’s rainfall happens that season. Heavy rainstorms are common throughout the summer, and may occur on sunny afternoons without warning.

And that afternoon was one of the times that the sun cowered and the clouds prevailed. Some people hate the rain but for Junmyeon, that was all that he wanted―he wanted the feeling of the rain pouring down on buildings and people, washing everything away… washing his past away.

For him, the rain symbolized a new start and a new self―that every drop seemed to be cleansing him―erasing his mistakes.

A new start.

Junmyeon longed for a new start.

One week has passed already; his stay in China was as smooth as what he has hoped for, a clean slate― he felt like shedding into a new skin.

The rain dwindled down into a mere drizzle when he arrived at the coffee shop, he sat on his usual chair by the table beside the clear window, watching the drops danced on the unraveling sunrays. The cozy vibe of the afternoon atmosphere overtook Junmyeon’s overthinking.

Beijing was a busy city and Junmyeon chose it for that, hoping that the hustle and bustle of the streets can drown the thoughts within his head. Sometimes it worked but sometimes it didn’t.

And that afternoon, it didn’t. So he came to his second option, coffee.

A waiter came by his table and gave him a list of drinks.

He scanned through it then cleared his throat, “French Vanilla Latte please.”

The waited nodded in reply.

He has been on that coffee shop every time the sky chose to cry, not to hide from the sadness of being alone but to mock him that he is alone.

A few moments later, his order arrived. He took a small sip― the hot liquid was a great contrast of softness and hardness like heaven and earth. The white swirls of vanilla reminded him of the clouds and the coffee reminded him of the ground, he stirred it well and a storm was form within his cup.

While waiting for the storm within his cup to subside, a voice disturbed his calm state, “Hello.”

Junmyeon looked up and blinked at the man with a voice that sounded so calm.

“Can I share a table with you?” the guy asked.

Junmyeon looked around, he noticed that the shop was full then he nodded to the stranger with clear eyes.

“Thank you.” The guy said as he took a seat then raised his hand to make an order.

A waiter arrived a few moments later.

Junmyeon looked at the stranger without him noticing.

He has somehow spaced out.

“I hope you like cheesecakes because I ordered one for you.” The guy said then smiled a little, there’s a dimple on his cheek and Junmyeon thought it was cute.

“Hmm? What?” he asked as his brows was raised in confusion.

“I bought you a cheesecake as a thank you for letting me sit here.” The guy clarified, “The name’s Yixing by the way.”

“Oh thanks.” Junmyeon looked at his coffee, the storm has settled within his cup but something is brewing within him, “Junmyeon.” He replied.

“You’re a tourist?” Yixing asked.

Junmyeon only nodded shyly.

“How come you can understand and speak Mandarin?” Yixing’s eyebrows were raised.

“I learned speaking the language when I was a kid.” Junmyeon offered a smile.

Yixing nods in approval “So where are you from?”

“Seoul” Junmyeon answered straight.

Yixing’s orders arrived; he ordered tea and two cheesecakes, one chocolate the other one blueberry.

“Chocolate or blueberry?” Yixing asked again.

“Blueberry” Junmyeon replied, “Thanks again.”

“How’d you find this place? Not many tourist come to this side of the city.” Yixing stated as he slides the cheesecake towards Junmyeon.

“I tend to walk around when it was raining, then I found this place.” He answered as his fork went down the cake, “How about you? You come here often?”

“Only when it is raining.” Yixing replied.

Junmyeon wanted to ask more― to ask why but maybe some other time.

If their fates let them meet again.


End file.
